


Naked

by bunnyfication



Series: alphabet prompt fics [9]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-mission, Sanzo is feeling conflicted over his feelings towards Goku and determined to ignore them, whatever it takes. He fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

"Uh, Sanzo..."

One violet eye cracks open and glares at the boy. Well, young man by now, but he'll always be a damn brat anyway. Goku is wearing a winter coat and the brightly coloured scarf Hakkai made for him. Sanzo himself is only wearing a thin robe, tied around his waist. Wouldn't make much sense to wear much, for standing under a freezing waterfall.

"What?" he asks when it seems Goku is just going to stand there and gawk at him.

"It's... really cold," Goku tells him. 

"Oh _really_ ," Sanzo grates out through his clenched teeth. Clenched to stop them from chattering, but mostly from annoyment. Yes, annoyment over stupid monkeys who can't see that he's clearly busy... and why is he still staring at him? 

Worse, now he's smiling, and it's a look that doesn't belong on that face. Knowing. 

Sanzo closes his eyes again, letting the freezing water flow over him.

Goku's face has always been an open book, each emotion there for all to see. Stupid. Sanzo learned early on not to show those things himself. It only gave power to other people, if they knew they'd hurt you, or pleased you and might expect something in return. He wouldn't give either the satisfaction.

But Goku... well, it was not as if anyone had tried... or had any reason to garner his favour to get ahead. Sanzo had made it very clear from the beginning that wouldn't work with him. And few people were actually strong enough to hurt him either. 

Maybe that was why in all the years they'd been together Sanzo had never thought to school his openness away from him? No, he'd just always known it'd be a lost cause.

Even know, after all they've been through, and after he has grown up a _little_ , Sanzo can still usually tell what he's thinking. 

And that's the problem, isn't it? Because he hadn't been prepared to see _that_ look in his eyes, the one he's seen directed to himself so often before, and that has always made his skin crawl. Like Sanzo is a plateful of fresh meat buns that Goku is about to sink his teeth into.

The really unexpected thing, thought, the part that really appalled Sanzo was that he'd found he didn't actually _mind_. 

That was simply unacceptable. Even more unacceptable than standing under a freezing waterfall in winter, which Sanzo otherwise would have considered the height of idiocy. Little had he know, about being stupid.

Goku's voice drifted to his ears over the sound of the rushing water, slightly wistful. 

"I talked to Hakkai, you know. He said it's probably not healthy to do this so much, this time of the year."

"Too bad," Sanzo mumbled almost inaudibly. 

"And Gojyo said that at least it's cheaper than a lot of cold showers. I wonder what he meant by that?"

Sanzo snorted, muttering about what he'd do to the perverted kappa, when there was a sudden sloshing sound, and he opened his eyes suddenly, only to see Goku wading towards him determinately.

"You idiot! What are you...!"

Goku glared at him, already taking off his coat, which he then slung around Sanzo's shoulders.

"Making you warm!" Goku huffed. 

They stood there for a moment, while water kept cascading and soaking them both. Then Goku's teeth started to chatter, and he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.

"It's so cold~ How can you stand this!" he exclaimed. 

His hair was wet, but still spiking up stubbornly here and there were it wasn't entirely plastered to his head, and the tee-shirt previously hidden by his coat was almost transparent. Add to that the way he was looking at Sanzo like a soaked puppy and Goku looked absolutely ridiculous.

Oh, to hell with it all.

Sanzo took a firm hold from his ears, and before Goku had time to protest, yanked him into a hard kiss. Literally, he wouldn't be surprised if there were bruises. Didn't care particularly though.

For a moment, neither of them remembered they were being pelted by ice cold water, or anything else besides the kiss.

Goku did complain afterwards that his ears had felt like they were about to come off, but Sanzo didn't really listen to it.


End file.
